New story of the Grand Magic Games
by mysteryfriend16
Summary: Sorry about last story i was playing an online game and i'm in my summer :D but i been busy with that and others lol. sorry. please enjoy my new story i made up. i got many o:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey i'm really really sorry i didnt finish the story. i forgot to write about haru fight. but i been working on new stories and a lot of stuff pop into my head. lol sorry. This is a new version now.**

N.O.V pov

"Sabertooth? Storm Kraken?" Natsu ask.

"A tiger with Sabers for teeth...Sabertooth and large squids with Lighting tentacles ... Storm Kraken, get it?" Romeo said.

"Tenma and Lamia even Disregrad them... But the strongest one is the Storm Kraken guild, They're currently the strongest mage guild in Flore." Romeo explain.

"I never heard of them." Gray said.

"They're weren't anything special 7 years ago." Alzack explain.

"You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray ask.

"It started when Sabertooth guild master recruited Six very strange, but very capable mages. As for Storm Kraken guild master recruited seven very strange, but very capable mages." Max said.

"6 people from Sabertooth and seven people from Storm Kraken?" Lisanna ask.

"Ohh? I like each of them Style." Natsu said.

"So what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy Ask.

"You really wanna know?!" Happy shock.

"You haven't heard yet?" Carla ask.

"Ehh?" Wendy ask.

"Absolute last place?" Romeo answer.

"A super tiny weak little guild." Alzack said

"The weakest guild in flore" Bisca said.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry for asking!" Wendy shock.

"KAAAAHAHAHAHAH! Heh sound great! How interesting!" Natsu yelled.

"Wha?" Gray ask. You don't get it?! I'm looking forward to chance to try and climb our way higher! How many Opportunities like that do you get?! I'm getting all fired up now!" Natsu explain ans answer.

"Ah, geez." Gray bored.

"Ahahahahaha..." Lisanna laugh.

"Natsu-nii is just the same as ever." Romeo smile.

"Yeah, i'm excited too!" Wendy said proud.

"Hey, have you guys seen Gildarts...?" Cana ask.

"What now? Are you lonely are aren't next to your daddy for a second?" Gray smile and Laugh.

"Jerk!" Cana yelled.

"He went with master to the old Fairy Tail Building." Erza answer.

"Alright! I'd better take this chance to go to my work!" Cana said.

"Cana devotion towards Gildarts is really amazing, isn't it?" Happy ask.

_"What about your devotion to carla?" _Pantherlily ask in his mind about happy feeling for carla.

"That's the most powerful strength of this guild." Carla answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i made some new changes about the story. as for lucy. well your see when you read the idea.

The beginning of the grand magic games. All people look up at the screen provided in the room we were placed in and I saw man who had a small face, an elderly male with humongous eyebrows, and a beautiful woman with light, wavy flowing hair tied in a nice little ponytail.

"I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola." explained the younger male announcer, "And former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." replied the elderly former council member.

"For Day One's Guest, we've invited the sparkling Ms. Fiore, Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus." continued Chapati.

"We're gonna win this year, so look out!" said the beautiful woman, earning many hearts from the crowd.

"The team members have finally entered. First off is the preliminary round's eighth place. Will they be able to reclaim their past glory?" questioned the small-faced announcer, "Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

Lisanna and her group walk into the arena but everyone was booing at us and the booing was stop from the judge.

The younger announcer continued on, "Next up is seventh in the preliminaries... we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"!"

Five females appear and the crowds cheer louder.

A/N I didn't place in Quatro Cerberus because they kind of weak or they didn't enter.

"Coming in sixth place, is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Four men came out and a person in a rabbit came as well.

"Fifth place! The goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Four males came out and a little girl as well.

"Coming in third place we have...this is quite a surprise, in Four place we have a first-time competing guild! The Midnight Riders, Raven Tail! "

A/N I'm skipping the part about Raven Tail Guild time line.

"Moving on, coming in third place we have..." paused the announcer for dramatic effect, "...Fairy Tail B Team!"

Another boo came from the crowds and the judge stop it again.

"There are only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries. Here we go, the team who came in second in the preliminaries… the once again the guild that was strongest three years ago, SABERTOOTH!"

A roar came from the crowd and louder it came. Sting Stritch his arms wide. Rogue look at the sky. Rufus with his hat. Orga with his...um...power show?.. and last a beautiful young girl with blond on top little of blue on the end of her hair. (apperance. Large breast, height to rogue sholder. long hair, white armor boots. cute ice symble dress with cut side to see the legs but little away from foot. ice armor and armor though her body but see her pale chest. and armor wrist but little show her pale arms.)

"And last of all,we placein, The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominiators! The ruler of the Sea and Beast of water below! Storm Kraken!"

The crowds roar more louder and three males and two females came.

"We're finally able to begin. I wonder what kind of contest 'Hidden' will be?" says Chapati. The members of the teams participating in the "game" started to talk amongst themselves, discussing who would win and who would place after them. After a few minutes, the giant pumpkin-dressed announcer came out, his usual smile on his face, making his costume even creepier.

"FIELD OPEN! ...pumpkii!" said the rather creepily dressed male.

At that moment, buildings began to construct out of magic and sure enough, there was a whole city by then. There was a flash and everyone who was participating suddenly glowed and was transported somewhere. Screens showed the participant through giant lachryma vision, making possible for us to see them and maybe not for them to see us.

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually." explained the pumpkin, "Find each other inside that city, you're free to use any magic you'd like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

"Look like it time for me to go." Gray said.

"Do your best!" Lisanna cheer.

"Don't you dare lose damn it! Especially to gajeel team! ...or Sabertooth...or Raven Tail...or Storm Kraken...or-" Natsu said before he was-

"It's a man duty to win! Go do it, Gray!" Elfman said.

Gray from Fairy Tail A, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Rufus from Sabertooth, and Elie from Storm Kraken."

"I'm going to tell you that i'm not going to lose to you." Juvia said.

"I wonuld't expect anything less." Gray said.

"Sorry, but i'm gonna be going full force, as well. For Juvia." Lyon said.

"Auu." Juvia said.

"Ignore him...or you'll catch his stupidity. By the way, this is been bothering me ever since the preliminaries...what the heck are you?" Gray ask.

"Exactly what i look like, I'm a pumpkin. Huh? Was theresomething wrong with me asking? It looks a pumpkin to me, too." The pumpkin man said with a jolly voice and then a asking voice.

"Err...Nevermind." Gray said.

"We see it every year, so we didn't really notice." Eve said.

"I think it's probably part of the organizers." Beth explain.

"Go work on your character design." Said both Beth and Eve.

"Non, non, i had a lot of fun doing it, so it was no problem. Pumpkii." Said the Punpkin man.

"Don't started overdoing your character now." Gray said.

"Excuse me just a moment, please... We still haven't been informed about what kind of contests we going to be taking part in today. In fact...all of the contests are being kept secret...But regardless of what it might be, having two guildmates competings, Fairy Tail has a huge advantage, right? Nullpuding ask.

"What?" Gray ask.

Both Gray and Juvia glared at Nullpuding words.

"That's just how it goes. That fact that two teams from the same guild made it all the way to the finals is nothing short of amazing." The punpkin man explain.

"It fine with me."

"For once I agreed with him."

"I little tune from the bank of my memory. I guarantee that having two of you competing... ultimately will not be what you'd call advantageous." Rufus said.

"For a memory bank freak like yourself you really need to forget thing sometime. Still it will be fun to see two guild fighting and particated. I have no problem with that." Elie said.

"I think it's okay, too." Beth agreed.

"Keh." Dullpuding grump.

"Impressive. So there's something behind this Royal prince and princess routine?" Gray ask.

"Your comrades can also become your weakness. Taking hostages, targets to threaten, interrogating for information... there's countless other ways your enemy can use them to create an advantageous situation. You should remember that." Rufus said.

"How could I forget." Gray said.

"And forgetting your own memories is your own weakness Rufus. Talk about being a bookworm or a nerd." Elie said.

Rufus glared at Elie just as Elie glared at Rufus back. Then they look the other way.

"FIELD OPEN! ...pumpkii!" said the Punpkin man.

At that moment, buildings began to construct out of magic and sure enough, there was a whole city by then. There was a flash and everyone who was participating suddenly glowed and was transported somewhere. Screens showed the participant through giant lachryma vision, making possible for us to see them and maybe not for them to see us.

"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually." explained the pumpkin, "Find each other inside that city, you're free to use any magic you'd like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

"Let the match began!"

"G...Gray-sama! So many Gray-sama! With this many of him... it should be fine if I take just one for myself...Gray-samaaaahhhh." Juvia said with her love sight.

Then a beat noise like a err err something like that suprised Juvia and shock her.

"Look at this, Juvia has attacked a copy and lost one point. To handle this, we will wait 10 seconds, after which we will restarted the game in a different area. If this happens to any others mages, we will do the same...deduct 1 point, wait 10 seconds, and restart in a different area. As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is 30 minutes, the team with the most points wins!"

"That idiot." Gajeel complain.

"This is probably not going to be easy for Juvia..." Mirajane said.

"Ugh." Juvia said.

"The real challenge here isn't hiding...it's figuring out a way to find." Gray said.

"Well, well, well, well...Now, if only you had grasped the rules a little bit earlier, hmm?"

"Who there?!" Gray yelled.

"Raven Tail's Nullpuding." Nullpuding answer.

"Well, it looks like you've got me here..." Gray said.

"Heeheehee..."Nullpuding laugh.

"And saved me the trouble of finding you! Ice Hammer!" Gray yelled.

The Ice Hammer squash Nullpuding.

"I believe...This counts as a points?" Gray ask.

Another beep.

"What?! What going on..." Gray ask.

"Heeheehee! too bad there... that was a copy, hm?" said the unknown Nullpuding.

"Wha..." Lucy shock.

"The real one was behind him?!" Elfman question.

Gray got shock.

_"Shit! He got me! I get it! That's what he did!" He carefully maneuvered with one of his copies close to his opponent...A plan like his is definitely an options...as long as i can i can identify my opponent, i can score on them with them with a surprise attack. And as long as i act exactlty like a copy, they won't be able to identify me. So, this is hidden." _Gray said in his thoughts.

The game still continue but question where are the really ones.

_"Which one is the enemy? Which one is real?" _Gray said in his thought.

"Gray-san. Found You!" Nullpuding yelled.

"GWAHHHH!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Natsu shock.

"How'd he know?!" Erza shock.

"You... You went for me again..." Gray question with anger.

"What wrong with that? Hm?" Nullpuding ask.

"The first game continues in the completely silent battlefield. Hidden! Right of the bat, Raven Tail's Nullpuding has taken the lead! In this field filled with copies of their enemies and themselves...How are they to find out which are their real opponents?!"

"There's plenty of methods available...for example, they could sense their enemy's magical presence..."

"Hmph...i'm sure Eve-kun will think of a much more incredible way..." Jenny said

"Besides...as far as sensing the enemy's magical presence, there's plenty of ways to go about it... but identifying them specifically is no easy task." Erza said.

"Shit! Come on... get it together.

A crack came from the floor and bunch a carriots appear and Gray Dodge them.

"Huhh...it missed.." Beth ask.

Then ice damage her on the head.

"I saw you use your magic. I found you Gray." Lyon said with a smug.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia appear out of nowhere and attck Lyon on the face.

"Hey hey! No need to touch him..." Gray said.

"I know..." Juvia said.

"What a Sight...Gphhh..." Lyon said.

"I'm going to defect you...I promised master." Juvia said.

"You promised the old man?" Gray ask.

"Yes.. So i won't lose!" Juvia answer.

"Bring it!" Gray fired up.

"Hihihi...Caught you fairies!" Nullpuding smug.

"Uwahh!" Gray yelled.

"Kyaaaah!" Juvia yelled.

"He got Gray again!?" Lisanna Shock.

"That Bastard..." Erza shock.

"What the heck is with him?!" Gray ask

Snow then begin

"Snow?" Beth ask.

"What do we have here?! Snow's falling in the town?!"

"Eve-kun..." Jenny smile.

"Pshh...Does he think that we mages will get weak in the cold or something?" Eve ask.

"That's not it! In this cold...humans will shiver... and you can see their breath..." Ichya said.

"How will cody deal with this..." Ren ask.

"That's the idea..." Hibiki said.

"I see it There!" Eve said and then yelled.

The bizzard got Both Beth and Nullpuding.

"But it looks like Lyon has lanched his counterattack."

"Too bad for you, cold doesn't work on me!" Lyon said.

"I figured!" Eve said.

"Elsewhere it looks like the quiteness of the town continues..."

"Damnit, That chin Bastard!" Gray yelled.

"Found you!" Nullpuding yelled.

"Why are you only coming after me?!" Gray question.

"Rufus of Sabertooth and Elie from Storm Kraken Hasn't moved at all... They aren't catching anyone, but they not being caught by anyone either.

"This challenge is far too simple."

"Th...That's?!"

Everyone Look up at the tallest tower and Rufus is standing on top on it.

"I remember perfectly... the nuances of your movements...your footsteps...your magical presences' signnature... I remember...I remember it all...Memory make..." Rufus said.

"Creation magic!?" Erza shock

The sky turn dark and then-

"Into The Night Of The Falling Stars!" Rufus yelled.

The Stars attack everyone except Nullpuding and Elie which it still unknown.

"Hihihi...You're sticking out like a sore thumb!" Nullpuding yelled.

But when Nullpuding attack Rufus, it was a copy of him.

"Crap! A copy?!" Nullpuding shock.

"That was memories of me standing there." Rufus said while he appear out of nowhere and damage Nullpuding.

"I have no need for decoys." Rufus said.

"Wooahh!" Nullpudding yelled.

The Crowds cheer for Rufus attack them all but he didn't attack Elie which she still unknown. Everyone is shock about this except for Storm Kraken and Sabertooth.

"This challenges isn't interesting at all, organizers. So I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if i were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit...What's left of me there is just a memory, after al-" Rufus was about to finish his sentence, then de notices that one of his attack striking him back but dodge it.

"Don't get too excited Rufus."

"Wh...What the?!"

Everyone look up at the different tower and appear Elie standing there.

"The match isn't over yet. You haven't caught me." Elie said

Elie clap her hands together and then a ball of magical energy contains. Then she toss it on the sky and an Aurora appear. Everyone once look at the copy and they turning Blue and the other Stay fine.

"Lock and Load it. Aurora Beam!" Elie said and then Yelled.

In manga there was no magic circles but in anime there is. A powerful beam underneath all of the mages get attack, even Rufus. Everyone was shock even Sabertooth, except Storm Kraken who look please and smile.

"Once again, No one is match for a Kraken like myself." Elie said with a cute kiss blow.

Everyone in the crowds Roars with cheer and Happy that Elie show them the power of Storm Kraken.

"Wh...what an incredible guy and girl." Lily said.

"They're so Powerful." Happy shock

"Creation magic? And what magic did she used?" Gray ask.

"I'd heard Rumors of it...but i see it really is fearsome. But i don't know what magic she just use...i never seen it before." Lyon said.

"They not even playing by the rules of hidden... those bastard is toying with us..." Gray said while getting up.

Nullpuding Foot attack Gray again and Gray getting really angry about it.

"That guy...instead of going after the opponent who's already exposing himself..." Lucy Scared.

"He's just coming after us..." Erza sweat.

And then the game has ended.

"And that's the end of it-! These are the Standings! This is just the first event, so these rankings can still changes at anytime.

"What the hell are you doing, Lyon?!" Yelled Ooba.

"Calm down Granny!"

"Looks like it's over alright." Ren said.

"Yep." Hibiki agreed.

"This is no good." Arachia said

"Dahahahahahhah...Beth did what she could." Risley said.

"Just as we all expected, first place goes to Storm Kraken! An amazing performance! Too bad for both of Fairy tail team's, they came in beind. Perhaps there's hope for next round."

"I'm sorry." Gray apologize.

"It's okay. It's just the first round." Lisanna said.

"We'll be entering the battle part, next. If we call your names, please step forward."

"Raven Tail...Creation mage...And her..." Gray anger in his mind and broke the wall with his fist of anger. "I swear...I'll get them back for this..."

"Let's take a look at the battle part's system. Each team will be paired up like so...just like a tournament. The matchups were decided by the organizers. I hope there are some interesting matchups...and down on the event grounds, the battle is about to begin. The first match of the day one! Fairy Tail A Lisanna... Vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

"Me?!" Lisanna shock

"Hehehe." Flare said.

"You can do it Lisanna!" Natsu cheer.

"Yeah." Lisanna said.

Lisanna and Flare enter the arnea, the gong rong and Lisanna tranform into a eagle . Lisanna attack Flare But Flare dodge it. Lisanna then was attacking with a eagle strike butFlare laugh and her hair turn into a shield. then Lisanna swirl and created a sandstorm causing flare to fly in the took damage and she grew anger of Lisanna. "ou little...Hair Shower - Wolf Fang!" Flare yelled. Flare hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth.

Lisanna then stike the wolf hair directly and cut her hair.

"My hair! Grrrr!" Flare anger.

Flare hair into the ground and then got Lisanna leg, senting her to the ground of dust. But Lisanna tranform into a snake and caught Flares arms and both spin in the air like crazy and the crowds enjoying it. once they let go. Lisanna felt pain in her foot and Flare took small bit a damage. She grow anger from Lisanna destory her hair. She sent her hair to the ground and Lisanna was focusing on the ground. however, Flare point to the hair is coming from and she taking Asuka as hostage, which Lisanna shock then Flare other Hair Tied up Lisanna and gave her a warning. Lisanna said that she played Dirty. Flare enjoy hurting Lisanna while taking Asuka hostage. which confused the crowds. Then Natsu notice something and head to Asuka area and destory the hair which Flare use. Flare got shock see that her hair for Asuka hostage is destory. Thanks to Natsu, Lisanna is able to fight again and Tranform into a bird which hit Flare in the Face and taken out the tangel part. Lisanna then tranforms into a eagle and went way high and was going to do a sonic speed arrow attack on Flare. Flare while she scream in pain casing her to fly and smash into the wall knock out. Flare then Fainted.

"Unbelieveable! Lucy Heartfila of Fairy Tail A defect it Flare Corona! Fairy Tail A get ten points!"

The crowds didn't believe this that Fairy Tail, the weakest guild in flore first one a match.

"I..I did it." Lisanna said with tears of joy.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called out her name and her group hug her.

? P.o.v.

A sigh of relief in one of the team area.

"Are you sure you have to help them?"

"I can sense one of raven tail was gonna nullified her magic so I stop the nullified of her magic."

The person eye blank two time.

"You have a vision? Did you?"

"Yeah. Those Raven Tail member sure play dirty."

Nomal P.o.v

"Next battle well be Ren Akatsuki vs Arania web!"

Ren and Arania fight in the arena while she ask that are man allow to hurt women in the arena. Sherry accidentally distract Ren and Arania use her Web magic to give Ren damage. Then he relies that it time to finish the battle Aerial Phose which defect Arania.

"Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki defect Mermaid Heel Arania Web, Blue Pegasus get ten points."

"Next up we have Sabertooth Orga vs Elie!"

The crowds cheer louderThe battle began. Orga Started the first move and created a giant ball of black lighting directly at Elie but Elie reflected Orga attack and shock him with his own strength cause him to shock and fell on the ground fainted.

"Orga is down! Victor is Elie from Storm Kraken!"

The crowds roar louder

"Late match us Fairy Tail B Mystogun vs Jura Neekis!

Both of them step in and ready to fight but later in the end, mystogun somehow became sweating and fell down making Jura win.

Jellal makes the first move as he runs toward Jura, ready to attack him with his five Magic Staves. However, Jura calmly waits for the precise moment to attack, and then does so using two of his fingers to create multiple pillars from the ground, stopping Jellal in his tracks, but Jellal quickly evades all of Jura's continuous attacks by jumping from one pillar to the other until he manages to escape the barrage of attacks.

Jellal then throws his five Magic Staves around Jura, setting them up for a spell and then casts Sacred Song. Jura comes out unharmed and attacks Jellal with a giant rock fist, which is reflected back by Jellal's Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water. However, Jura manipulates his spell once again, turning the attack back on Jellal and hitting him. As Jellal is sent flying back, the announcers admire Jura's strength and say that the title of a Wizard Saint isn't just for show. Jellal soon realizes that Jura isn't an opponent he can beat with the current Magic he is using.

Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic and gains the upper hand as his speed increases with the use of Meteor. Jellal heads towards Jura with incredible speed. Jura tries to block his incoming attack with Iron Rock Wall, but it is found useless as Jellal swerves around it and manages to hit Jura. However, Jura counter attacks by sending the rocks from his previous spell towards Jellal's direction; Jellal dodges most of them but is hit by the last one, but announces that he completed it just in time.

Jura looks up to the sky and sees a Magical array of stars, as Jellal says that he will be judged by the seven stars and attacks Jura with Grand Chariot. Jura defends himself with Rock Mountain and the clash of the two spells are strong enough to reach the audience. Jura catches on and understands who he is really fighting, though he keeps it to himself. Being pushed this far, Jellal disregards his disguise, and begins to cast True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema, which will immediately expose him. The clouds begin circling around and a cyclone begins to form over the arena.

As Jellal is about to finish casting the spell, he feels his mouth burning and starts screaming. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and the rest of the viewers begin to question Jellal's weird behavior. A Sensory Link has appeared in Jellal's wrist, connecting him with Meredy, who Ultear is using to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Ultear force-feeds Meredy hot peppers and tickles her and Amore (Another character i made up) say "Have you gone Crazy girl?!" Amore yelled. Then Jellal feels on the arena, and pleads for the tickling to stop, but the connection shortly causes him to fall down in defeat.

Jura gets the victory for the battle, and Team Fairy Tail B loses. The crowd criticizes Fairy Tail once again, and Jura is confused about his victory though Ooba Babasaama is happy that he won. Most of Fairy Tail is discouraged about their chances at winning the competition, even Mavis, since Team Fairy Tail B are in the last places. Jellal then walks back to his team in shame.

**To Be Continue. **


End file.
